Penjaga Hati
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: "Aku lebih suka istilah itu" seloroh Hinata. Tak ada lagi wajah tertekuk dan penuh tanda tanya itu. Sekarang Hinata sudah dapat menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ya, dia tidak perlu memaksa mekar karna itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mejadi kuncup juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Karna orang- orang akan penasaran akan seperti apakah nanti saat mekar. try to read n RnR


**Ayuri Chaentachi**

Present

**PENJAGA HATI**

**Desclaimer: NARUTO belong to Masashi kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Main Cast: ****Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre: ****Family**

**Warning: **AU, AT, typos, ooc, chaos description,

Alur Blank, cerita yang sangat biasa, and little bit about Islamic**.**

**No Need flamed,**** Please…**** So, don't like don't read**

"**Speak"**

'**mind'**

**Summary:**

"Aku lebih suka istilah itu" seloroh Hinata. Tak ada lagi wajah tertekuk dan penuh tanda tanya itu. Sekarang Hinata sudah dapat menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ya, dia tidak perlu memaksa mekar karna itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mejadi kuncup juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Karna orang- orang akan penasaran akan seperti apakah nanti saat mekar.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"Buuu, ibuuu..!" panggil gadis yang baru beranjak remaja, dengan surai _indigo_ sebahunya yang terombang- ambing karena berlari tergopoh- gopoh menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya. Ibunya. Merasa dipanggil dan dihampiri wanita paruh baya tersebut menoleh kemudian kembali menekuni pekerjaanya merajut benang yang belum dapat diterka apa yang akan terbentuk nantinya.

"Ibuu..!" panggil gadis remaja itu kembali setelah ia berhadapan dengan Ibunya. Ia terlihat kesulitan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu akibat aktivitasnya sebelum ini.

"Ya, Hinata. Ada apa?. Ibu harap ini hal yang sangat penting karna kau melupakan tata cara yang baik saat pulang yaitu ketukan pintu disertai salam dan.. tak adanya acara berlari- lari." seloroh wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Ibu tersebut dengan tenang dan disertai senyum lembut yang menambah kesan menenangkan.

Sebuah bulan sabit pucat nan canggungpun menghiasi wajah ayu Hinata dan jangan lupakan rona merah jambu yang hinggap dikedua pipi putih pucatnya. Menandakan ia tengah malu dan menyesal dengan sikapnya. "Maaf, buu!" lirih Hinata dengan wajahnya yang setia menunduk disertai lirikan- lirikan kecil kearah ibunya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa- apa. Jadi, apa hal penting itu?. Ibu sungguh penasaran melihat sikapmu tadi." Tanya Ibunya seraya menghentikan pekerjaanya agar lebih fokus pada putrinya ini.

Secerah apapun mentari seolah terkalahkan oleh bulan sabit yang menempel erat di wajah Hinata. Dengan sigap ia memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebuah sofa single diruang tamu itu yang tepat berhadapan dengan Ibunya. Entah apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang tapi itu telah berdampak sungguh sangat besar pada raut wajahnya yang mengeras menunjukan keseriusan, kebingungan, dan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil menghadapi sikap anak kedua sekaligus bungsu dikeluarga ini. Ia sangat tahu bahwa anak bungsunya ini pasti menemukan sesuatu yang baru yang menarik perhatiannya. "dasar anak remaja" batin ibunya.

"Apa itu JOMBLO bu?" tanya Hinata mantap tanpa mengurangi keseriusan diwajahnya.

Siiinggg...

Waktu seakan berhenti diantara mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya hanya pada ibu Hinata dimana alisnya sedikit terangkat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Otaknya sedikit kesulitan memproses kalimat yang baru saja menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sepersekian detik wanita paruh baya ini kembali dapat menguasai dirinya. Dia menatap balas putri bungsunya dengan tatapan yang menenangkan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan putrinya yang baru beranjak dewasa ini. Sungguh dia tak menyangka putrinya akan menyakan hal ini. Dia tahu jawaban yang dinginkan putrinya bukan PENGERTIAN dari kata jomblo itu melainkan seuatu yang terkandung dalam kata itu. Putrinya tidak bodoh dan dia sangat tahu itu.

" jiahhahaahahahaha.." gelak tawa terdengar dari sudut ruangan yang memecahkan keheningan yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kecanggungan itu. Kemudian dari sudut ruangan itu keluarlah seoang pemuda yang kira- kira berumur lebih kurang duapuluh empat tahun.

"bang Neji?" tanya Hinata. "Kapan bang Neji pulang?" tambahnya.

" ah, ya.. pulang?. Abang sudah disini sejak kau pulang sambil berlari tadi." jawab pemuda itu. Tampak jelas dia kepayahan menahan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya dimana hal itu sama sekali tidak berhasil dengan masih terdengarnya tawa kecil nakal yang lolos dari mulutnya.

"Jadi bang Neji menguping..! itu tidak baik." seru Hinata.

"Menguping? Ayolah Hinata kau sendiri yang berbicara dengan keras begitu jadi, siapa yang tidak akan dengar. Lagipula abang sudah disini dari tadi itu salahmu..psshhaha yang tak memperhatikan sekeliling." jawab abang Hinata itu dengan diringi tawa kecil.

"kalau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja. Jangan ditahan begitu bang Neji tampak buruk. Lagi pula hal yang kutanyakan itu wajar saja dan tak ada lucu- lucunya" seloroh Hinata dengan delikan tajam kearah bang Nejinya itu.

"itt.."

"Neji..!" potong wanita paruh baya yang terlupakan itu pada anak sulungnya yang diiringi tatapan yang berarti 'sudah cukup, itu tak lucu lagi' dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak bungsunya yang terlihat kesal.

"Maaf,, little sista.. bang Nejimu ini hanya speechless tadi" goda Neji pada adiknya seraya mencubit kecil pipi adiknya itu. "Adik bang Neji sudah basar ya.." tambahnya.

"Sudalah Neji, kamu lebih baik ikut memberi penjelasan pada adikmu ini. Dan Hinata, bang Nejimu ini pasti dapat membantu lagipula ini masalah anak muda dan Ibu akan menambah atau mengurangi hal yang tak diperlukan nantinya." Jelas Ibu Hinata dan Neji

"tapi, bu" tolak Hinata.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Kalian itu bersaudara. Ini adalah hal yang sangat wajar.

"Iyaa.. bu." Jawab Hinata.

Suasana tenang kembali menyelimuti Ibu dan anak- anaknya itu sampai Buyung berinisiatif untuk memecah kesunyian itu. "Jadi, ini masalah jomblo.. kenapa kau tertarik tentang ini dek..?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang terkesan berwibawa dari bang Nejinya yang dulu tidak pedulian itu. Sungguh waktu memang mengubah segalanya. Dengan sedikit kegugupan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan bang Neji sematawayangnya itu. "It..tu teman- teman Hinata mengatakan bahwa Hinata jomblo abadi.." ucap Hinata dengan keraguan yan meliputi hatinya dengan takut- takut ia melirik ibu dan bang Nejinya bergantian. Ketika matanya melirik bang Nejingnya tak disangka bang Nejinyapun sedang menatap adiknya ini dengan kesunguhan. Tidak ada tatapan melecehkan tersirat pada bola mata bang Nejinya itu. Malahan sebuah senyuman hadir seakan meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Neji pada adiknya itu. "Ceritakanlah bang Neji dan Ibu akan mendengarkanmu sampai selesai. Jika kau tidak bercerita kami tak kan tau apa yang ingin kau ketahui. Kau bukannya hanya ingin tau arti jomblo itu sajakan? Bang Neji yakin kau pasti sudah tahu itu" jelas Neji. Ibu dari kedua anak itu hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi putra- putrinya.

Mendengar penjelasan bang Nejinya telihat kemantapan pada diri Hinata dan diapun mulai bercerita.

" sudah seminggu ini teman Hinata memanggil Hinata dengan jomblo abadi dan setiap mereka memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan itu mereka tertawa, teman dekat Hinata Tayuyapun ikut memangil Hinata seperti itu. Bahkan Tayuya menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat- cepat cari pacar. Sampai- sampai Tayuya selalu mengajak Hinata untuk hang out rabu kemarin dan Hinata ikut saja. Tapi, saat sampai ditempat hang out ada 5 orang pemuda kira- kira muda dua tahun dari bang Neji...

"Hinata kau.." potong Neji.

"Neji, bukannya kau berjanji akan mendengarkan Hinata sampai selesai." Ibu dari putra- putri in menengahi walau dihati sebenarnya ia juga ingin berteriak namun ia tidak mau berfikiran buruk dulu. Karna cerita anak nya belum selesai.

"Ah, iya.. maaf Hinata.. lanjukan ceritamu" seloroh pemuda itu seraya mengusap wajah. Ia tampak menyesal karna membuat adiknya takut.

Dengan gejolak batin yang menyerang hatinya Hinata mencoba untuk menguasainya. Dia Harus tau apa itu jomblo untuk dapat menetapkan pendiriannya.

"hari itu kami hanya jalan- jalan dengan menghabiskan waktu di mall." Lanjut Hinata. Sebelum berkata lagi dia melirik sekilas Ibu dan Bang Nejinya. Lirikan itu menghasilkan senyum serta anggukan dari keduanya.

" esoknya, Tayuya kembali mengajak Hinata namun entah mengapa Hinata merasa tak nyaman dengan hal itu. Hinata merasa itu bukan diri Hinata. Entahlah Hinata tidak mengerti. Haruskah Hinata berpacaran hanya karna dianggap kolot? Apakah benar kalo tidak berpacaran itu kita kolot? Seloroh Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya.. ya.. tambah banyak saja pertanyaannya." Tanggap Neji.

"Bang.. Neji kalau hanya ingin meledek ndak usah disini, bang Neji ndak memberi solusi" sengit Hinata

"Hehehehe.. bukan begitu dek, bang Neji malah bangga kamu dapat menyuarakan pertanyaan itu." Jawab Neji.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sungguh itu takkan mengganggu fokus pendengarannya. Dalam hati dia menyerukan kebanggaan pada kedua permata hatinya ini.

"Bang…ga?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, tentu saja. Karna kau tak mengikuti pendapat umum yang mayoritas dan kadang kala itu tidak baik." Jelas Neji.

"Maksud bang Neji? Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sabar Nata_-__**chann**_, sebelum itu cerita dan pertanyaanmu sudah selesai?" tanggap sekaligus tanya Neji.

"Mmm-hmmm, ceritanya sudah selesai tapiii, pertanyaannyaa.. Hinata ndak yakin" jawab Hinata agak ragu.

"hmmm... baiklah bang Neji mengerti. Kau boleh bertanya nantinya tapi sekarang dengarkan penjelasan bang Neji terlebih dahulu, ok." Titah Neji.

"Mmm.. baiklah" jawab Hinata sambil menatap bang Nejinya dan beralih pada Ibunya. Sebuah senyum dan anggukan dia dapatkan dari ibunya. "Lanjutkan saja, ibu mendengarkan" tanggap wanita itu. Kedua anaknya itu membalas tanggapan ibu mereka dengan anggukan yang tak kalah atusias. Apalagi Neji karna dia diberi ibunya tanggung jawab yang besar.

"Kau tau Hinata semua yang dikatakan orang tentang kita itu tak semuanya harus kita turuti, kadang kala orang- oarang mudah men_judge_ sesuatu dengan ia sendiri tak menerti apa yang ia _judge_ itu. Jadi, kita juga tak harus ikut- ikutan." Jelas Neji. dia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Ibunya. Dan tampak bahwa ibunya juga setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Kau tau Hinata, pacaran itu berkaitan dengan ketertarikan kita pada seseorang dan hal itu adalah wajar. Namun sesuatu itu ada waktunya. Karna tak jarang orang salah dalam memahami perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan yang di puja sering membutakan dan menjerumuskan seseorang. Terlebih lagi bunga yang terlalu cepat mekar juga akan cepat gugur." Jelas Neji lagi.

"Bunga yang terlalu cepat mekar juga akan cepat gugur, itu apa maksudnya bang." Tanggap Hinata.

Buyung hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ketidaksabaran Hinata, begitupula Ibunya. "Maksudnya itu seseorang yang menjalani sesuatu yang belum seharusnya. Ya, seperti pacaran, seharusnya pacaran itu tak ada dan yang benar itu ta'aruf yang dijalani seseorang yang ingin menjalani kehidupan baru seperti pernikahan. Dan perasaan pada pacaran itu adalah perasaan yang seharusnya baru dirasakan pada saat kita telah menikah. Jika, sekarang kita merasakannya itu hanya akan memperburuk hati kita dengan hal yang tak seharusnya seperti pertengkaran antar kekasih yang menyebab kegalauan atau stress. Lagi pula, dengan tidak berpacaran itu kita menjaga hati kita. Karna bisa saja dimasa depan kita tidak menikah dengan pacar kita sekarang tapi dengan orang lain, lalu kita bertemu dan hal itu tidak akan baik- baik saja. Jadi intinya jomblo itu bukanlah hal yang buruk dan menyukai orangpun begitu namun—"

"Ada waktunya.." potong Hinata.

"dan masalah kolot yang dek tanyakan, itu relatif. Tergantung pandangan masing- masing orang" tambah Neji.

"Mmm.. benar juga aku setuju. Jadi intinya dengan jomblo kita menjaga hati kita dengan kata lain jomblo itu adalah para penjaga hati? Benarkan bang…? bu…?" tuntut Hinata.

"ya, bisa jadi" jawab Ibu dan anak itu serempak.

"Aku lebih suka istilah itu" seloroh Hinata. Tak ada lagi wajah tertekuk dan penuh tanda tanya itu. Sekarang Hinata sudah dapat menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ya, dia tidak perlu memaksa mekar karna itu hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mejadi kuncup juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Karna orang- orang akan penasaran akan seperti apakah nanti saat mekar.

"Terimakasih Ibu.. bang.." seru Hinata seraya merangkul Ibunya.

"tentu jangan sungkan bertanya lagi jika ada yang menganggumu." Tanggap Ibu Hinata.

"Ya, bu.." jawab Hinata. "Selalu." tambahnya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Mmm.. jadi siapa dia?" tanya Neji.

"Dia..?" balas tanya Hinata.

"Pacarmu.." jawab Neji innocent.

"BANG NEJI JANGAN MENYIMPULKAN YANG ANEH- ANEH. AKU INI PENJAGA HATI" teriak sekaligus statement Hinata.

Tawa jahilpun kembali pecah dari mulut Neji. sungguh dia tak tahan jika tak menggoda adiknya ini. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya tadi hanya tersenyum penuh bangga pada kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Owari. . .

Ayuri: hai… hai…, Yuu is Comeback dengan cerita bayang-bayang… jadi, karna teman-teman sudah baca celotehan Yuu ini, berarti teman-teman sudah membaca cerita bayang-bayang ini. Jadi, kalau berkenan tolong diberi feedbacknya yaa…

The last but not least, terima kasih sudah membaca… Jumpa lagiiiii

**RnR PLEASED.**


End file.
